


To Sum It All Up...

by Pvt_Winters (orphan_account)



Series: Pvt Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection [7]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Free day, I may as well disown this, Not Canon Compliant, call-backs to all my Dianakko Week 2020 entries, even if canon events are mentioned, for being the worst thing I've ever written, has a bit of Diamanda at the beginning, not too much but still advised, reader's discretion is advised, sorry for no fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: Some things occur in relation to Diana's huge "sandbags" and her "secret compartment"...Dianakko Week 2020. Day 7: Free Day.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Pvt Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889365
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	To Sum It All Up...

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my final entry for Dianakko Week 2020, where I'll be doing some _Endgame_ -styled call-backs to all my previous entries.
> 
> EDIT: Luxrva and Ladyjay1616 pointed out to me that some parts of this story is too mature for a Teen rating, and that the tags are a bit misleading. YIKES! Edited to correct as much of those issues as possible.

**Luna Nova corridors**

In a janitor's broom closet...

Consciously, Diana wanted to protest against doing this.

She regretted making another bet with Amanda O'Neill where the wager is that she'd have to make out with the redhead if she lost. And now the redhead is feeling up as much of the blonde's body as she could.

Amanda soon broke off the kiss on her own. "Well, how about that? With no damn potion that'd make me do the wrong things, this make-out session feels really nice, did it?" She asked.

"It was really... pleasurable, to say the least..." Diana answered. It's a miracle that she could still focus, with what she has just gone through. "Although what would Akko make of this...?"

"That klutz?" Amanda said with a scoff. "What can she do about this? She doesn't even know what we're doing!"

"Actually," Said a familiar orange mouse as she emerged from Diana's cleavage. "I heard and saw _all of it_."

That spooked Amanda and Diana enough to make them cry out in surprise and reel back, with Amanda releasing her grip on Diana's chest.

"What the hell, Akko?! Again?!" Amanda exclaimed.

"H-how long have you been in there, Akko?!" Diana interrogated the orange mouse in her cleavage. "Moreover, how did you get inside me _without my knowledge_?!"

"I don't know..." Akko meekly answered. "I kind of just woke up in here, in mouse form. I thought I died and went to Hell until I saw a drawer and found it filled with nothing but cabbage-print pan-"

"Stop. You don't have to give the exact details." Diana interrupted Akko.

Amanda meanwhile shrugged. "Huh? Why does this fell like God is a fanfic writer making an excuse to put the two of you together?"

Akko and Diana both answered with a shrug.

"Whatever..." Amanda decided as she picked up her top from the floor. "Anyways, it was nice being able to make out with you, Cabbage Hair! Hope we can do this again next time!"

"There won't be a 'next time', O'Neill..." Diana informed.

"Only if you win the next bet!" Amanda said as she opened the door of the broom closet. "And you yourself said that a Cavendish never backs down from a challenge, remember?"

With that, the redhead left the broom closet and closed the door behind her.

"You lost _another_ bet with Amanda?" Akko, still tucked in Diana's cleavage in mouse form, wondered out loud.

"I knew she would choose a challenge that she knows I can't win, and yet as a Cavendish, I am instinctively obliged to accept the challenge." Diana explained as she fixed the buttons of her top, but leaving the top three buttons open so that she can still see Akko in her cleavage. "This time, she chose to have a race in a... Virtual Reality, I think..."

Akko shook her tiny mouse head. "I guess I should have told you earlier that Constanze's VR games are freakishly hard." She then said. "You'd have a better time counting all the stars and naming them all, like we did when we went stargazing the other night."

"That would be the case..." Diana said. "Anyway, would you kindly get off of me? I need to go back to my room now..."

Akko burrowed herself slightly deeper into Diana's cleavage. "But it feels so nice in here..."

Diana sighed in response. "Alright, fine. But you better keep quiet down there..." She then said as she pushed Akko all the way into her cleavage, before fixing the remaining buttons of her top.

...

With that, Diana exited the broom closet, closing the door behind her and pretending nothing happened as she then walked away.

"So I guess you did take up my suggestion to become a slut, Caven-bitch." A voice called out to Diana before she can get very far.

Hearing that voice bringing up that particular subject made Diana boil with anger. "What is it that you want this time, _Chloe_?" She then turned around to face the owner of that voice.

Chloe stood there, arms crossed over her chest and with a smug on her face.

That pose Chloe assumed made Diana boil even further with anger, especially after how the French girl humiliated her in front of the whole academy by suggesting that her huge chest would make her a good prostitute.

It may have been the M.O. of the House of Cavendish to be affectionate to everyone. But this time, Diana is in no mood to be affectionate to Chloe. In fact, the blonde wants some revenge.

"Before I answer that, let me ask you a question first." Diana directed at Chloe with a scowl. "I heard that Professor Finneran gave you detention for punching me that day. How was your detention?"

Chloe proudly turned her head away from Diana. "Oh, she made me take over the goblins' laundry duty that night. But it was worth it!" She answered in a taunting manner. "As for what I asked you..."

"What made you think that I did become a... slut?" Diana answered Chloe's earlier question before she can bring it up again.

"I saw O'Neill exiting the broom closet, looking all happy and satisfied about something while her hair and clothes are an absolute mess." Chloe pointed out. "Shortly after that, _you_ emerged from the same broom closet, your hair and clothes in a similar mess."

Diana looked down at her clothes, or rather, the part of her top that is above her huge breasts which blocked her view of the rest of her body. It is indeed a mess like Chloe said.

"You _were_ making out with O'Neill, weren't you?" Chloe emphasized.

Diana paused. That is actually correct, so she can't deny it, and it is against her aristocratic etiquette training to lie. She will have to carefully word her response.

"Well, yes, I did. Albeit not by my choice..." She answered. "I lost a bet with O'Neill."

"Oh." Chloe responded with a smug. "So how did it felt like to have her face between your explosion-smothering 'sandbags'?"

Now that assumption is wrong. As such, Diana is not obliged to tell Chloe the truth. Instead, she can respond with whatever she wants. With that in mind...

Diana slowly closed the distance between her and Chloe. "Well, to be honest, it felt great..." She responded as she stopped right before Chloe.

Chloe smirked at that, believing that she was right.

And that was when Diana raised her right leg, and kicked Chloe really hard in her groin.

Getting kicked in her groin caused Chloe to collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain.

"As great as what I felt to be able to do this to you." Now it is Diana's turn to be smug, though she did so without actually putting on a smug face, as her aristocratic etiquette training prevented her from actually doing so.

"You... lousy... sac-a-merde!" Chloe struggled to let out a curse as she continued writhing in pain from receiving such a hard kick to her groin.

...

**Storage room**

Of course, Diana didn't get away with kicking Chloe in the groin, as Professor Nelson happened to be passing by at the time, and witnessed it happening. The Broom Flight Instructor promptly gave Diana a detention in which she will have to clean everything in the storage room without magic.

But for Diana, this is totally worth being able to have her revenge against Chloe.

And so, with it starting to rain outside at the same time her detention started, Diana focused on serving her detention by using elbow grease to clean everything in the storage room.

Unfortunately for the blonde, she wasn't very athletic and, as Amanda once told her, have the strength of wet noodles. So it hasn't even been five minutes before she became exhausted at the work.

"Diana..." Akko, still in mouse form, poked her head out from between the buttons of Diana's top. "do you need my help with your detention?"

Diana spent a moment thinking about that. Then she made her response, "What do you want in return?"

Akko also spent a moment thinking up her response. "I'd like to cuddle with you tonight!" She then said.

Diana smiled at that. "That will work." She answered as she plucked Akko from her top and placed the orange mouse on the floor. "You should transform back into human, though."

Akko immediately did so, transforming back into her human form in a puff of smoke. "There! So, what do I need to do?"

Diana let out a soft chuckle at Akko being impetuous as always.

The blonde then undid all the buttons on her top, leaving Akko staring dumbfounded at her exposed cleavage. She then stuck the full length of both of her hands into her cleavage, before pulling out a water bucket with some effort, which left Akko even more dumbfounded as the bucket itself is bigger than Diana's already huge chest.

"I have bigger things... inside me." Diana told Akko as she placed the bucket down on the floor. She then poured in some water from the bucket that was already given to her for the detention. "You probably recall seeing an entire bookshelf and my wardrobe in there."

Akko slowly raised a hand. "But how did you even lift them up and stuff them in your tits in the first place?"

"It's magic." Diana answered as she lifted the bucket up and passed it to Akko. "Don't think too hard about it."

Akko stood there motionless for a few seconds, before reacting with a laugh.

"In that case, I shouldn't be surprise if you wound up having pests living in your tits!" The brunette joked.

"I don't think I would ever let that happen..." Diana claimed as she fixed her top.

As soon as the blonde finished saying that and before she can fix the last button on her top, an ordinary rat suddenly emerged from her cleavage, then a second, and a third, followed by a swarm of moths flying out, spooking her enough that she fell on the cobblestone floor on her butt.

"You were saying?" Akko informed with a snicker. "Maybe I could help you perform some pest control inside your tits..." She paused, her snicker vanishing in an instant. "That's a really weird thing to say."

Diana groaned as she placed a hand over her face, just as one more rat poked its head out of her cleavage.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it. That wraps up this year's Dianakko Week. Guess it's time to say goodbye to Diana's huge "sandbags" and "secret compartment", as we won't be seeing them again in the future.
> 
> It's been a really terrible year for all of us, no thanks to the pandemic and the protests wrecking havoc all over the world. It's good that we have the internet and fanfictions to take our mind off of the havoc and keep us happy...
> 
> It has been an honor writing for Dianakko Week 2020.
> 
> EDIT: What the hell was I thinking when I wrote this inappropriate one-shot? Now I regret taking part in Dianakko Week 2020...


End file.
